


Keep Me In Your Safe Arms

by MissLizzyfrizzy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Character Death, Domestic Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:33:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLizzyfrizzy/pseuds/MissLizzyfrizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is in a relationship where he is treated horrible; like walking on eggshells, everything he did was wrong. Frank finally had it and got away running away to Jersey, with no trace of his husband finding him. Working in a diner, one mess up could cause Frank to recoil in fear, but one brave man stands up for him.</p><p>I changed it... I think its so much better now... please re read....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frank hated him; with every fiber in his body; with a burning passion; Frank hated his husband. He hated his cocky smirk that played on his lips when he cornered Frank, when Frank was helpless. He hated his laugh, his high pitched laugh that filled the bedroom, after Frank was on the floor, gasping for air. Frank hated his eyes, his blue, hateful eyes. But most of all, he hated his hands, the hands that would choke him, the hands that left welts on his spine, chest, and ass. Frank hated the man he married only six months ago.

 

 

With every hit, it made him closer the the edge, the edge of leaving and never turning back. And when that day came, Frank was ready. A bag packed in the closet with everything he needed.  
A strong hit to the left cheek, Andy yelled at Frank, called him useless, worthless, a faggot, which is just stating the obvious, but it hurt coming from a fag. Frank flew against the kitchen counter, grabbing a serving bowl and swung it across Andy’s face. Falling to the ground, Frank took off, he ripped open the closet, he grabbed his shoes and bag, throwing his keys into the middle of the living room, he left, racing for the elevator. He could hear Andy screaming for him, but no matter how much he knew if Andy did catch him and kill him, if he didn’t try to escape, he’d die just from hating himself for not trying.

 

 

 

Frank ended up in Jersey, a small beat up town with no glimmer of hope, but to Frank, this was the safest place he’s been in the last year. Living in a back apartment of a house he found on craigslist, he was a minimalist. One T.V, a bed, and a few glasses and plates. He didn’t need much, he knew if Andy did find him, he would have to leave most of his stuff behind.  
Working at a small diner in town, Frank couldn’t complain, it paid rent. But his boss, he could do without. But who doesn’t want to deal with their boss right?

 

 

Finishing up his late night shift, Frank wiped down the abandoned breakfast bar, watching from the corner of his eye, the only two tables sat at in the diner. A few girls, slightly drunk, laughed in the corner, shoving ketchup covered fries in their mouth, as their mascara ran down their face. And the other table were just an older couple, as from the looks of their car, they were on road trip, or vacation. Nothing Frank couldn’t handle.  
Well, until Dan came falling out of the kitchen. Frank walked back towards the girls, just to avoid his alcohol stained breath.

 

“Frank, I’m leaving, don’t fucking screw this up.” He pointed towards Frank, before walking out the door, as Judy walked in. Rolling her eyes, she waved her fingers at her coworker, before heading towards the back. Frank heard the door bells jingle; looking towards the door, he saw a dark, tallish man with dark eyes and high cheekbones standing there, with hands in his pockets. Their eyes locked, and Frank’s breath disappeared from his whole body.

 

“Can I seat you?” Frank coughed, he just nodded, pushing back his longish inked hair. Frank grabbed a menu, bring him to the middle of the diner, between the older couple and young girls. He slid into the booth, nodding at Frank, before looking at the menu.  
Grabbing a few empty plates from the girls table, Frank walked behind the bar, grabbing a coffee cup and a pot of regular, walking back over to the mysterious man. Setting it down in front of him, he began to pour.

 

“How did you know-”  
“I have a natc for these things, half and half is on the table and sugar, or do you want regular milk?” Frank cocked his hip sideways.

 

“No this is fine, thanks.”

 

“Is that all you want or do you want to eat?” He just shook his head, nah, I just came for coffee really.” He shrugged, pulling out a small journal. Frank just nodded, as he walked to the older couple, dropping the check.  
Judy walked out from the back, pouring herself some coffee as she bumped him on the hip.

 

“Slow night?” Frank just sighed, nodded. “Eh, sometimes that's the best shifts.” She turned around leaning against the counter, holding her warm cup close to her body.

 

“Yea, well, I have an hour left and than you can have the “best” shift.” Her coworker winked, as he watched the older couple leave the diner with a wave. Slapping the counter with his damp bar rag, Frank walked over to the abandoned table, cleaning up, seeing that they left him three whole dollars. Shaking his head, he pushed the singles into his apron, before throwing the dirty dishes into the bucket. Hearing the door bells ring again, Frank thought to himself, maybe this isn’t gonna be a slow night for Judy.

 

“Get in the fucking kitchen.” Frank heard Dan hiss into his ear, as he pushed him into the swinging doors. Pressing his back against the line, he saw Dan, super angry; if he was to get any angrier, he’d turn green. “I’m fucking two hundred short!” He pushed Frank again.

 

“I didn’t take it, check my apron.” Frank went to untie his waist apron, but Dan pulled it off him ripping it slightly. He heard all his tips hit the floor, as the quarters and nickels bounced against the dirty title.

 

“You fucking took it you little worthless asswipe! I know you did fag!” He yelled, he knew everyone in the dining room could hear him.

 

“I-” Dan lifted his fist to punch Frank, but Judy came in opening the door.

 

“He didn’t take it you idiot, it was in the back of the safe.” Judy threw him the sack of money. Putting it under his arm, he pushed Frank one more time before leaving. Judy glared at him. Hearing the door bells in the distance, Frank leaned against the kitchen line, sighing.

 

“He hates you for no reason, I swear.”

 

“He’s not the only one.”

 

 

The mysterious man was staring at the waiter for the last hour. Everything Frank did, washed tables, placed food, he just stared. Frank shrugged on his leather jacket, pushing hair back, and placing his apron on the hook, he gave Judy a hug and told her he’d see her Sunday, he was off Saturday, which was a surprise to him, but he’d take it. Walking towards the door, the mysterious man held it open for him. Frank just nodded, walking down the steps, towards the main road.

 

“Wait!” He called, Frank turned around, the wind whipping his longish hair that was curling behind his ears. “Um, do you need a ride, I could-”

 

“No, I’ll be fine.” Frank went to turn around again, but the man grabbed him by the arm, Frank winced, pulling away.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m- it’s the least I could do. Um, you looked kinda beat up when you came out of the kitchen when your boss left, I just thought-”

 

“I’ll be fine.” Frank looked down, digging his shoe into the dirt.

 

“I promise not to kill you.” The man smirked, Frank scoffed.

 

“Name first.” Frank glared at him.

 

“Gerard, Gerard Way. You wanna know my age, my address, my social security?” Frank laughed, throwing his head back, digging his hand into his pockets, grabbing his cigarettes.

 

"I’m Frank, Frank Iero.” He looked up through his eyelashes, offering the taller man a cigarette, Gerard pulled one from the pack, lighting it with his own lighter. Frank stood against the wind, trying to light the damn stick, as he shook his slowly dying bic lighter. Gerard grabbed his shoulders, leaning down, taking the end of his cigarette and pushing it against Frank’s. The waiter’s eyes widened, in shock with how close Gerard was, but he sucked on the cigarette as he felt his lungs inflating with smoke. “Thanks” Frank squeaked.

 

“Now will you allow me to drive you home?” Gerard huffed. Frank just nodded, getting into his small black car. Feeling the leather seats under his palms, he rolled his window down so he wouldn’t get ash in the car.

 

As Gerard drove down the main road, Frank stared at him from the corner of his eye.

 

“Is there a reason why you came to the diner tonight? Just for a coffee?” Frank asked, tapping the end of his boggie out the window.

 

“Well, I needed to get out of my house for a little, my brother was getting so annoying especially with his friends. I couldn’t work with all the noise.” Gerard shrugged, turning off the road as Frank instructed him where to go.

 

 

“Well, what do you do? You know what I do.” Frank made a great point, Gerard did know what Frank did, he worked in a diner that he gets abused in.

 

“I draw comics. I use to go to the city and draw comics, but now I get to stay home and fax everything in. But that’s what I do, I draw for a living.” Frank just nodded, as he saw the house on the left. Pointing to the house, Gerard pulled over. Frank smiled looking over at Gerard. His hair was pushed back, as he leaned over slightly, his wrist resting on the steering wheel.

 

 

“Thank you so much.” Frank smiled. As he grabbed the handle of the car door, but Gerard had his hand on his shoulder before he lifted himself out of the car.

 

“Can I see you again?” Gerard bit his lower lip, his brows were raised, in hope.

 

“Well, you know where I work Gerard, and now you know where I live.” Frank smiled, lifting himself out of the car. Closing the car door, Gerard rolled down the window.

 

“When do you work again?” Gerard called out.

 

 

“Sunday night, seven.” Frank walked backwards waving at Gerard as he pulled off down the road. Shaking his head, Frank’s chest hurt, as much as he wanted to let Gerard in, he knew he had to be careful.

 

 

Sunday night, Frank was working with Dan, well, just until nine, and it was twenty to nine. Dan had a problem with everything Frank did, the way he wiped tables, or talked to people. Even though Frank is the sweetest waiter you could ever meet, he couldn’t be mean to a customer even if Dan gave him a thousand dollars.

 

Breaking plates in the back, Dan shouted as Frank talked to a younger couple, high school sweethearts. Taking their order, he could hear Dan call him from the back. Telling them it would be right up, Frank walked into the back, Dan threw a plate at Frank, it hit him in the chest. Gasping, Frank fell against the swinging doors falling onto his ass in front of all the customers, in front of Gerard.

 

 

“Frank!” Gerard yelled, walking towards the fallen waiter, helping him up, Frank held his chest, bending over, gasping. “Frank what’s wrong, what!” He held on to the smaller man’s arm, steadying him. Seeing the broken plate pieces on the floor, he grabbed Frank’s hands looking for blood, cuts anything to answer why this poor worker was gasping for air.

 

“Frank get your faggot ass in here!” Frank’s eyes widened, as he pushed off Gerard and walked into the kitchen. “Fucking clean this up you piece of-”

 

“I don’t think your hardest worker is a piece of shit! You are the piece of shit! You fucking asshole, I see the way you treat this poor man! A man just trying to make money so he could fucking live. If you fucking keep treating him like this, I’ll get the head of business board of town, which is a really close friend of mine and this place will be closed faster than you could say sorry.” Dan backed off, glaring a Frank as he walked past the boys, leaving them in the kitchen.

 

“Now what happened, why are you out of air?” Gerard touched Frank clothed chest. Stepping back, Frank pointed to the ground, to the broken pieces on the red tile.

 

“He threw that at me. I- my chest hurts.” Frank gasped bending over.

 

“Okay come on you're coming home with me.” Gerard said wrapping his arm around Frank’s shoulder.

 

“I- I-”

 

“Yes you can or this place will be shut down and you’ll have a lot of money.” Gerard grunted, pulling him out the door.

 

“Where are you-”

 

“He’s hurt you asshole, I have to get him checked out! Don’t worry I’ll be sending you a bill.” Gerard shouted as he lowered Frank into the car, Running around to the driver side, Gerard slid in.

 

“I can’t do to the hospital- I have no health insurance.”

 

“We aren’t going to the hospital, I can take care of you.” He said looking into Frank’s eyes, before pulling out of the parking lot.

 

 

 

Once Frank was inside of Gerard’s home, he laid the hurt man on the couch. Running around, Gerard came back with a first aid kit and a bowl of ice.

 

“Um I know, I know I haven’t known you long, but to make  
sure you’re okay, I need you to take off your shirt.” Gerard blushed, ringing his hands in his lap. Frank blushed, nodding. Pulling off his black T-shirt, Gerard gasped. “Frank, F-what, that’s not all from a plate, Frank, that’s not- are those carvings, and burns- F.” The waiter scrambled for his T-shirt, pushing past the taller man, running towards the door. “No, wait Frank- please.” He grabbed Frank’s hand.

 

“No, no you can’t know! You can’t! Frank broke, it was only a matter of time. He was only away from Andy two months. And he didn’t cry a single tear, he hasn’t healed. He just shoved his past so far down that it was bubbling up in front of someone he barely knew. “Gerard you can’t know you can’t you’ll get hurt he’ll hurt you.” Frank pulled away from Gerard.

 

“Honey, I promise no one is gonna hurt you or me, I can keep a secret, I can help.” Gerard cooed at the broken boy in the corner of his home. “How about I tell you something super personal about myself.” Gerard sat in front of Frank who was curled up in a corner, crying against Gerard’s blue living room wall. “I use to be married, three years ago. Um, His name was Adin, I loved him, God, did I love him.” Frank looked at Gerard, he had a sad smile on his face. “Adin was my everything. I seriously don’t know how I am still alive without him, but maybe that’s his doing. Three years ago I lost him; he collapsed four months before that. He had cancer of the bone. And sadly, we didn’t catch it early enough.” Gerard looked down, pulling on his ripped jeans. “The day he died, I swear, I felt like climbing in with him. I didn’t think I’d ever be the same again. I thought I wouldn’t last long, but I think because he is gone, I’m at my best, because he’s looking out for me. There’s not a day I don’t miss him, but I’ve come to terms with it. I know he’d want me to happy in the end. He always said he wanted me to be happy.” Gerard’s voice cracked at the end of the sentence, pulling out a chain from under his shirt. A gold ring hung from it.

 

“Why did you- you’ve known me for three days.” Frank crawled closer to Gerard, well a little closer.

 

“Did you feel it, when you brought me that coffee, some kind of pull, some kind of click of, oh there you are? Or was that just-”

 

“Yes, I- I know what you mean.” Frank whispered. Gerard’s eyes locked with Frank’s again.  
“I don’t know what it means, but I know I’m suppose to be here to help you at least.” The taller man put out his hand for Frank. And Frank took it.

 

“If I tell you, please don’t run, please don-”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.”


	2. Two

After telling Gerard the whole story, Gerard stood up, leaning against the wall that separated the living room and the kitchen. He felt his heart breaking; he felt like he was suffocating; not only in disbelief about someone actually hurting Frank, but that he was married, that he was taken, even if it was an abuser.  
Frank stood with him, watching Gerard’s pale face as he looked down at his hardwood floor. 

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“Why are you sorry?” Gerard asked. Frank smiled sadly. 

 

“Because, this isn’t something someone tells when you  
just met the person.” Frank brushed back his hair as Gerard looked at him longingly. 

 

“You have no reason to say sorry, I’m glad I know. I’m   
Sorry that someone treated you like that. I’m sorry that someone hurt you. You don’t deserve that. You deserve better.” Gerard leaned over pressing his hand against Frank’s shoulder. “You deserve someone to take care of you; hold you when you’re tired or cold. Cook for you, take you out show you off. So many things you deserve.” Gerard leaned down, making sure that Frank wouldn’t break eye contact. “Frank you-” He couldn’t finish the sentence. Frank’s body pressed against Gerard’s chest. The waiter’s cheek against Gerard’s shoulder. 

 

 

“Thank you.” Frank just whispered. 

 

 

 

Gerard didn’t like that Frank had to go back to work; especially when Gerard had a meeting in New York that he had to go to. He would have stayed Frank’s whole shift and then drive him home; but Frank promised to text him whenever he could, and if Gerard didn’t get an answer he was allowed to call the diner.   
Leaning against the counter he watched Judy pick plates from the only full table in the diner. Frank was almost done. Ten o’clock couldn’t come soon enough. As Judy walked behind the counter, Frank heard the door bells ring, looking over his shoulder, he saw Dan. He looked drunk; stumbling around on his feet, until he grabbed onto the counter. Frank slipped into the kitchen, even though Dan was calling his name; heading out the back door, he pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he leaned against the wall; his eyes closed, just waiting.   
His phone buzzed, pulling it out, it was a text from Gerard. 

I’m twenty minutes away. I’m gonna pick you up soon. -G

 

 

Sighing in relief, Frank heard the back door bang open; Dan stared at him. 

 

 

“Why are you out here!” He yelled. Frank flicked his cigarette to the ground, walking up the stairs, but Dan pushed him down. Falling onto his tailbone, Frank hissed in pain as Dan came stumbling down the stairs and on top of Frank. His fists collided with Frank’s face, Hitting his cheekbones, his nose, the corner of his mouth. Frank whined, trying to push his crazy maniac boss off him. But as Dan hit him harder, Frank began to see black, until he completely out.

 

 

Gerard sat in the waiting room of the hospital. HIs leg bounced as he stared at front desk, waiting for someone to come over. Running his hands through his now greasy hair, he saw a man confront the ladies at the desk, and he was using Frank’s name.   
The artist stood waiting for the unknown man to turn around. And when he did, Gerard grabbed his arm. 

 

 

“How do you know Frank?” Gerard asked, squeezing the man’s arm.

 

 

“I’m his husband. Who are you?” Andy hissed pulling his arm away from Gerard. 

 

“I’m sorry, but you can’t see him; ma’am, this man is not allowed to see Frank.” 

 

“What right do you have to say I can’t see my own husband?!” Andy started to get loud, towering over Gerard. 

 

“You lost that right the day you put your hands on him, the day he left you, the day I started protecting him like you should have!” Gerard pushed Andy away from him. 

 

“You know nothing!” Andy grabbed Gerard by the front of his shirt ready to toss him across the waiting room, but a security guard, grabbed the taller man, pulling him off Gerard. 

 

“I know everything! Frank told me everything! And I refuse to let you see him.” Gerard barked as he heard the doctor call his name. Turning around, Gerard raced up to the doctor, smiling when he said he can go see Frank. Watching Andy as he left the waiting room and ran down the corridor to Frank’s room. 

Opening the door, he saw Frank shoveling pudding into his mouth. Laughing, Gerard leaned against the door frame.

 

 

“Is it good?” Gerard asked as he walked into the room. Frank just nodded giggling. “Frank, um, Andy is here. I don’t know if-”

 

 

“Baby! Oh my God are you okay?” Andy’s voice rang through the room as he pushed Gerard out of the way so he could hug Frank. The smaller man hissed, but Gerard was on that, pulling Andy away from him, he pushed him towards the door.

 

 

“What I say about seeing Frank!” Gerard yelled in his face. 

 

“I can see MY husband!”

 

“You are not my husband! You are nothing to me!” Frank’s voice rang in the air as the boys separated. 

 

“But sweetheart I’ve changed, when you left-”

 

“I don’t believe you and Andy, I’ve fallen out of love with you a long time ago. When I get out of here I will be filing for divorce, well probably a annulment, since we have only been married less than a year.” Gerard walked over to Frank, sitting down in the chair next to his bed. 

 

"Did he tell you to do this!” Andy pointed to Gerard. 

 

No, you did it to yourself, so if you’d please, I  
would like to be alone with Gerard.” Frank grabbed the protective man’s hand, squeezing, lifting it to his swollen lips, kissing it lightly. Gerard’s eyes were wide, pouring with emotion, desire to replace his hands with his own lips against Frank’s. Andy just walked out slamming the door. Frank grabbed Gerard’s hands, pulling the older man to face him. “Did he hurt you, did he-”

 

“Frank, I’m okay, I won’t let him touch you I promise, I-” 

 

“I know Gerard, I know.”


End file.
